


One Life for Yourself and One for Your Dreams 一次为生存，一次为梦

by OneBridgeX



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX





	One Life for Yourself and One for Your Dreams 一次为生存，一次为梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Life for Yourself and One for Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692067) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 

**PART 7**

Erik坐在沙发上，屋子中唯一的光源是旁边的一盏台灯，它在地上留下长长的几条影子。太阳已经落下去很久了，但Erik不确定到底过去了多长时间。他又穿着灰色的运动裤和上衣，头发稍微有点湿，但他记不起来自己洗过澡了。他一定在某个时刻去过淋浴间。

他抓住自己的左手腕，用力将大拇指掐进自己的皮肤中感受脉搏。这么说他还活着。感觉不像这样。

Charles出现了，显然刚洗完澡，穿回了他愚蠢的睡衣看起来像一只被踢了的小狗。Erik甚至无法思索出什么尖锐的评论攻击他，即使一想到Charles那副慌张却又愤愤不平的模样都会让他的脉搏加快。

“我要去吹干头发了，”Charles完全不必要地说道，“我希望它好好地蓬松起来。”Erik没有将视线从木地板迷人的螺旋花纹中移开。“好的，”Charles说，再次消失。

只过了几分钟他就回来了，重重地坐在沙发上以至于他稍微在上面弹了几下。

“现在怎样？”Erik问道。他想不起来之前有没有问过同样的话，他认为没有。

Charles转过身来面对他。“我们会执行任务，只要Shaw一被拘留起来，你就自由了。”

“自由去干什么？”

这本应该是一个修辞，但Charles还是回答了他的问题。“任何你想做的事。”

Erik思索着有什么他想做的。他以前从来没有想过这个，除去切断Shaw的喉咙外。

Erik将视线从地板上转移到Charles身上，即使他已经松开了握着手腕的手，他仍知道自己的脉搏跳得更快了，就好像Charles的模样令他重生。Charles的头发看上去很蓬松，于是Erik想着它的手感会不会一样软。

“它很软，”Charles轻轻地说道。

“别再回答我的想法了，”Erik毫无波澜地说道。

“不行，”Charles冲他露出了一个小小的笑容，而Erik忍不住也勾起了嘴角。“当你像这样失落时，你一般会做什么让自己打起精神？”

**杀或者操**，Erik的大脑立刻对此做出回应，Charles被这个大声的思绪吓得畏缩了一下，但是接着一抹红晕在Charles的脸颊上晕开，而Erik的心脏随之跳的更快了。

Charles在沙发上挪动了一下，直到他离得足够近，一只手搭在Erik放在大腿上方的手上。“Erik，早些时候，当我在你的思维中的时候……我……”Charles显然正在纠结于找到一个正确的词，他的眉毛拧到了一起。“我看见……我的意思是，呃，关于我……你……”

Erik扬起一侧的眉毛。“你找不到词了。我不敢相信你竟然会发生这种情况。我还以为你唯一需要做的事就是耍嘴皮子。”

“闭嘴，这很重要，”Charles开始咬自己的下嘴唇，这完全令人心烦意乱。“你的那些想法——不是说我有意窥探——但是，呃，关于我的……”他低头看向仍然与Erik相接触的手，又抬起头来努力地思索词汇。取而代之的是，他发出了一声挫败的声音，接着他的唇便压上了Erik的：相较于Erik人生中其他所有冷冰冰的、错误的事物，他的嘴唇显得无比温暖与真实。他片刻后撤开了，而Erik想要去追逐他口腔的热度，让自己沦陷于Charles，让其他东西消散。

“我需要——”Erik开口道，Charles只是点了点头，再次合上了他们之间的距离。Erik立刻加深了这个吻，他的舌头挤压进Charles充满渴望的嘴中，他的双手几乎是立即抚上了Charles的头发。

“好软，”他对着Charles的嘴唇低语道，可以感受得到Charles笑着勾起了嘴角，于是他不禁用自己的舌头描绘这道弧度，再接着迫切地探索Charles的口腔。他的身体尖叫着想要更多，被Charles触碰过的任何地方都如同燃烧一般，Erik想不起来自己曾经有没有过如此渴望一个人。Erik开始将Charles推倒让他躺在沙发上，再挤进Charles的大腿间，直到两人的炙热的身体紧密地贴合在一起。Charles的吻技棒极了——**作为技术宅来说很不错**，他的大脑补充道——Charles责怪地轻轻咬了一下他的下嘴唇，即使这只让Erik的老二变得更硬。Charles的手摸向任何地方，推起Erik的衣服上下抚摸他的背部，接着又滑向他的腰带以下，摩挲着他臀部的曲线。Erik坐起身来将套头衫从头上脱下来，而Charles在此过程中呻吟着不想失去与他的接触，伸出双手试图将Erik再次拽下来，然后他停顿了，双臂仍然向前伸展着。

“不要在沙发上，”他说，Erik第一次听到他的声音可以变得如此低沉，这给他的脊椎送去一阵兴奋的战栗。“我的卧室，那里有，”Charles说着，同时打着模糊的手势，“一些东西。”

Erik不在乎他们在哪里做，但这些“东西”听起来还不错，所以他让自己的后脑接管全局，俯身贴向Charles。

“胳膊搭上我的脖子，”他说，快速地偷吻了一下。

Charles眨了眨眼睛照做了，Erik将他举起来，托着他完美的屁股将他从沙发上抱了起来。Charles没有一丝犹豫地将双腿缠上了Erik的腰，而Erik纵容自己在他的屁股上掐了一下，惊得Charles发出了一声尖叫似的呻吟。Erik勉强带着他们两个走到了Charles的卧室，与此同时Charles尽心尽力地让他分心，不断地将湿热的吻贴在他的喉咙上，再不知恬耻地在他身上摩擦。Erik有些过于用力地踢开了门，很有可能弄坏了转轴，但他一点都不在乎，因为他太过心急地要将Charles带到那张床上。

Erik不太温柔地将Charles扔到了床上，他的膝盖由于Charles先前在他脖子上的侵犯而变得无力，然后看着Charles将自己撑到床的正中央。Erik跟了上去，爬到Charles上方低下头注视着他。他的头发已经凌乱无比了，但Erik乐于接受将它变得更乱的挑战。Charles的胸膛上下起伏着，在快速呼吸的时候他肿起来的双唇微微张开。它很有可能是Erik见过的最为性感的事物了，但他还穿着那一套见鬼的睡衣，于是Erik做了他这几天一直想做的：简单地将那件上衣扯开，满意地看着扣子弹到空中。

“嘿！”Erik用自己的嘴唇制止了Charles的抗议，在深吻他的同时努力将他的胳膊从睡衣中扯出来，终于他苍白的肌肤展露了出来，等待Erik去抚摸。他在Charles的脖子上落下一长串轻咬与吻，停下来花了更长时间咬着他的锁骨，在他惊叹着喘气的时候又向下移动含住一侧的乳头，而Charles的身体弓了起来，他的双手紧抓住Erik的头发试图将他留在那里。Erik吮吸、舔舐着它直到它变得都快透明了，然后再开始转移向另外一边，这让Charles又拱起了身体，发出了一声长长的呻吟。

“Erik，”他在自己发出的甜腻声响之间说道。“上帝啊，Erik。”Charles呻吟着说出他的名字的方式足以让他进行下一步，他的老二在相对宽松的运动裤中都不住地跳了一下。他想要将这个过程延长，让这变成Charles人生中最棒的性爱，让他丧失思考能力，但是Erik已经控制不住了，无法让自己慢下来。他猛地将Charles的裤子扯了下来，然后惊讶地看着Charles的老二不受控制地弹出来，没有内裤。他不禁激动地震颤，想着Charles是故意在这一时刻放弃穿内裤。Erik努力将视线从Charles完全勃起的老二转移到Charles笑嘻嘻的脸上。

“真空上阵，”Charles夸张地挑了挑眉毛，将自己的裤子踢掉。即使Erik现在无可救药地被点燃了欲火，他都无法自已地大笑出声。他很奇怪，他从来没有在性爱途中笑出来，但Charles双眼放光地看着他，伸出手，手指划过Erik的脸颊。“在你笑起来的时候，你完全像是另外一个人。”

Erik不知道该说些什么，所以他只是再次亲吻Charles，试图用唇舌去传达他无法用言语表达的东西。Charles将自己的双臂圈上Erik的脖子，将他拉下来直到Erik用前臂撑着自己的身体。Erik被衣料覆盖的勃起摩擦着Charles暴露着的老二。

“操，”他吼出声，无法思考地移动着自己的臀部，追逐着那种摩擦。Charles的双手在他后背滑下，拉扯着Erik的运动裤直到Erik明白了这个暗示，抬起自己的臀部将它从腿上脱了下来再踢到一边。他又俯下了身子，终于与他赤裸相对，在他们的老二蹭到一起的时候深吸了一口气。他可以感觉到他们之间的湿度，小腹上满是他们两人的前液，而Erik知道他期待的漫长又缓慢的性爱是不会实现了。

Charles的嘴唇在Erik的脖子上又吸出了一个印记，接着他撤开平息了一会儿，说道：“上面的抽屉。”Erik伸手过去用力将它甩开，拿出就放在最上层的润滑剂和安全套。

“有的人准备的很充分啊，”Erik调戏道，但Charles忽略了他，将他拉回来给了他一个足够下流的、满是舌头的吻，让Erik甚至连调戏是什么都忘了。Erik从没有在人生中与另外一个人接过这么多的吻，但上帝啊，亲吻Charles使人上瘾，呼吸都似乎阻碍到他了。

“操我，”Charles贴着Erik的嘴唇说道，这令Erik浑身战栗了起来。他需要想办法打开润滑剂，平时圆滑的动作变得笨手笨脚。他尽量仔细地为Charles做着准备，试图温柔、耐心——之前的他完全不具备的东西。他看着Charles在身下扭动，发出他所听过的最为动听的声音。这些全部让Erik滴着前液的老二痛苦地跳动着，他努力忍着，太阳穴上结了不少汗珠。

他正试图用颤抖的双手将安全套戴上，Charles突然将自己撑了起来说道：“等会儿，停一下。我想做一些事。”

Erik勉强忍住了涌上来的不耐烦，Charles在床上真是毫不意外地像平时一样要求巨多、很难对付。但是Erik还是停下了，看向Charles的双眼。

“我想吸你的老二，”Charles用他完美的上流口音说，瞳孔散开以至于他的双眼中只剩下一小圈蓝色，他的脸蛋和胸膛同样浮现出粉色，而Erik需要使劲攥紧老二的根部才能阻止自己立刻射出来。

“下一次，”Erik说，他的声音比他希望的更喘不上气一点。Charles的表情变了，Erik太过分心看不出来他脸上表情的意思，但Charles在笑。

“OK，好吧，那就快一点啊。”

Erik翻了个白眼，终于勉强把安全套戴上。Charles抓着自己的膝盖将两条腿拉到了胸膛上方的位置，Erik的呼吸因此一滞。他无法自已地俯下身去，在Charles的双球和老二上舔出长长的一条水渍，舌头压进龟头的细缝中品尝有点咸的前液，欣赏着Charles因此浑身颤抖、呼吸不稳的样子。他顺着舔向了Charles的肚子和胸膛，照顾着这里或是那里，直到他找到了某处让Charles不断扭动的敏感点，接着他终于到达了Charles的脖子与他的嘴唇。他身下去一只手，仔细地调整自己的位置，慢慢地用老二的头部摩擦着Charles湿润的、被撑开的穴口。然后Charles便像短路了一样，他一边呻吟一边混乱地吻着Erik的唇，在Erik终于将自己推进来的时候他僵住了，头自然地向后仰着，嘴张的很大。

Erik告诉自己要慢慢来，希望自己的身体可以遵从大脑的指令，但Charles太过炙热与紧实，在他身下颤抖着，Erik终于将自己完全插入进去，他的双球紧紧地贴在Charles的屁股上。他保持着一动不动，给Charles留点时间适应这个，但Charles只是松开了自己的膝盖，两条腿缠在Erik的身上，脚踝顶着Erik的下身催促着他继续，Erik再也忍不住了。他又深又重地操着Charles，毫不心软，而Charles发出的任何一种声音都让他难以自持。Charles的手指抓着他的背，带来的疼痛完美极了，完全是Erik喜欢的感觉；他希望Charles在那里留下很多印记，提醒他这一切都是真实的。Erik试图保持一个稳定的节奏，但他已经感觉到自己的双球绷紧了，于是他勉强在他们汗湿的身体之间伸出一只手，在插入的同时撸动着Charles的老二。Charles因为这个肢体接触惊讶地吸了一口气，身体在床上拱了起来，所以Erik不得不再次吻着他——一起说这是一个吻，不如说是大张着嘴、笨拙地交换气息。Charles在高潮来临时尖叫出声，精液射满了自己的肚子和Erik的手。Erik的动作没有停止，他的臀部在最后猛冲着，深深地挤入他灼热的穴道，那里紧紧地包裹住了他。Erik开始失去控制，他松开了Charles，双手撑在床上，在最后一刻放任自己动作幅度。他呻吟着迎来了高潮，将自己最后一次埋在Charles身体中，眼前只有一片空白。

他瘫倒下来，全部的重量都压在Charles身上，后者同样浑身是汗、气喘吁吁。他想要永远地待在那里贴着Charles，但Charles嘟囔了一声，Erik明白这是他需要呼吸的信号，所以他尽量轻柔地撤开。Charles发出了一声小小的呜咽，让Erik筋疲力尽的神经再一次酥痒了起来。

他将安全套打了个结扔到了地上，Charles肯定已经变得迷迷糊糊了，因为他并没有发出抗议，而是半睁着惺忪的眼睛看着Erik。Erik拿起Charles已经毁的差不多的睡衣，尽最大可能帮他擦拭身体。Charles在途中哼了一声，然后就没有动作了。Erik不太确定人们在性交之后会做些什么才能让它更像是做爱，而不是操，但他认为搂抱一定是正常的选择，所以他躺在Charles身旁将他拉得更近了些，让他的头贴在Erik的胸膛上。他的心率仍然很快，心脏在Charles的脸颊旁砰砰直跳。

“好困，”Charles嘟囔了一声，吻在Erik的皮肤上。

“那就睡觉，”Erik说道，只是过了那么几分种，Charles的头部就变得沉重，呼吸也开始平稳下来。Erik的手懒洋洋地穿梭在Charles的头发间，向下滑到他的后背上。他厚脸皮地研究着他的睡相，后者看起来年轻、脆弱、但美丽。

**我的**，Erik想着，这个念头令人兴奋。他有很久都没有拥有过什么东西了，他已经快要忘记渴望的感觉了。他甚至记不得最后一次他做上面那个是什么时候、更别提享受性爱了。他在Charles的头发上压下一个吻，假象着如果自己为了Charles做下面那个是有多么有趣，看看他怎样掌控全局、掌控Erik。他坏笑了起来。下一次吧。

他漫不经心地思考着现在几点了，Charles的床头闹钟摆放的角度让他看不到时间。他希望那东西能转过来，这样他就不用挪动Charles——

闹钟动了。

Erik花了一些时间才震惊地意识到这意味着什么，他的心跳再次加快了，而这次跟性欲没有关系。他用床头的一盏灯做了测试，相当干脆地，他用能力关上了灯。他又将它打开，思绪中充斥着这个的隐藏意味。

Charles睡得很沉，所以Erik的能力回来了。他也许还来得及赶过去，杀掉Shaw。肾上腺素泵到身体的每一个角落，这个念头如电流一般让他整个人为之一振。

他低头看向Charles，后者的嘴角有一滴口水流了出来沾湿了枕头。他盯着他的呼吸很长时间，然后将视线扯开。

**TBC**

**喜欢的话请给原文留kudos！！**


End file.
